


End Roll

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Chapter 6 Ending, Everyone is dead but Kiibo lives, Funeral Service, Gen, Kiibo-centric, Mourning, Rated M due to some unsavory descriptions of bodily remains, cremation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Art...is all about creation.That is what he learned from Yonaga-san, just nights before her untimely death. It was back when they still had the Student Council in force. With a few strokes of her brush, another masterpiece is born. The ability to create something out of nothing...that is what makes art so fascinating to him.Creation isn’t simply confined to art, though. Iruma with her inventions, Kirumi with the meals she prepared, Shirogane with her cosplays…they all involved creation. That is one quality they all shared despite their differing talents.The Killing Game has taught him plenty of things. Hardship. Friendship. Betrayal. Trust. Despair.Hope.And most of all…Kiibo glanced up at the Dome, watching a few shards of glass glisten against sunlight as it fell.That there is also beauty in destruction.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	End Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wanted to try writing. I wanted to explore various what ifs, and one of them is this. Surprise, surprise, it's not kiibouma this time. Not everything is about relationships.

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into! We have power! We can easily decommi--”

Kiibo didn’t bat a lash as the intruder landed on the ground with a wet splat after getting shot with his laser gun point blank. He shook his head at the sorry sight. “I told you that I was in a hurry.”

He had a ‘body’ to recover. He can’t afford to waste any more time fighting off the Team’s pawns. He stepped over the body and made a beeline for the hydraulic press. He pressed a hand on the steel surface of the press, gauging the machinery’s weight and mass. He nodded to himself as soon as he had finished his calculations. He proceeded to lift the press slowly, just so he wouldn’t end up mangling Ouma’s remains more than it already was.

It was gruesome, to say the least. Seeing the once lively and energetic supreme leader reduced into a flattened mess of blood and gore was jarring. But seeing his remains stick to both ends of the press made it look even more pitiful. Kiibo carefully scraped the bloody remains of his...friend. Trying to ignore the fact that all of the leader’s organs had already popped no thanks to the machine’s massive weight, and what he cradled in his arms is practically as thin and as light as wallpaper.

Team Danganronpa was quick to send armed men inside the dome after he executed everyone in the game, which delayed him from doing what he needed to do. Luckily, due to the commotion he caused just after the fifth trial ended, Monokuma was not able to clean up Ouma’s body. Unfortunately, Momota was not as lucky, considering his body crash landed directly in the trial room. It had to be cleaned up as soon as possible. Where do all the bodies go? Nobody knows for sure. Except for Shirogane, he supposed. But she was already dead. 

He made sure of it.

His heart felt a twinge of regret as he laid the supreme leader’s remains on a metal slab he recovered from the rubble. While it was true that Ouma often made fun of him and poked at his insecurities, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was possible for them to become true friends had they met in other circumstances.

Kiibo shook his head.  _ ‘There is no such thing as other circumstances. I was built for this Killing Game. I couldn’t have met him anywhere else.’ _

He moved on to recover the rest of his friends’ bodies. Saihara, Harukawa, and Yumeno's corpses were easier to recover from the rubble unlike Ouma and Shirogane's. Mostly because their bodies were more or less intact compared to the latter two.

He made sure that each body had their own metal slabs, so that their ashes wouldn’t get mixed up. He already prepared five jars he got from the warehouse beforehand to store their ashes, since urns weren’t an option. If Yonaga were still alive, maybe she could have sculpted urns to house the ashes of their friends. But unfortunately, like everyone else, she was dead. And he simply did not have the skills for the craft.

Once he was finished with the preparations, the android took a step back before firing his laser gun at the kerosene-soaked floorboards he positioned around the corpses; it didn't take long for everything to catch fire. He moved to sit on a large block of concrete afterwards and settled with watching his friends slowly burn to ashes.

There was something hypnotic about fire. Maybe that’s why some people are unable to move when surrounded by it. Questions of ‘will I burn?’, ‘How fast would I burn?’, and ‘how painful would it be if I burned?’ would often flood one’s mind. One can’t help but wonder about the alluring destructive power of flames.

The scent of burning blood and flesh should have bothered him the same way the previous deaths had. But perhaps the reason why it didn’t bother him at all was the fact that he was giving his friends a proper memorial service. What he was doing is completely different from using fire as a potential murder weapon or a method of execution. Unfortunately, there aren’t any monks he can turn to to pray for their souls, but cremating their corpses would still help them rest in peace.

Cremation usually takes one to three hours. But since he cremated the bodies in an open space instead of a closed one, it took about six to seven hours before his friends were reduced to ashes. He reviewed his memory bank to recall the order of the bodies before collecting the ashes in each of the labelled jars.

He looked up at the sky, taking note of the storm clouds looming above his head.  _ Real  _ storm clouds. It wasn't like the pleasant but fake weather the Team generated for them. He has seen rain, according to his memories. But after the final trial, he refused to believe it to be true. His memories were fake, like everything else about the Killing Game.

_ Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. _

Which is why he took this chance to observe the rain as soon as it started pouring.

_ Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. _

He closed his eyes as he let the rain soak him. “It...feels nice.”

Petrichor permeated through the ruins of  _ Saishuu Gakuen _ . Despite the horrid state of the school, the scent of rain and earth remained pleasant to his senses. He was glad that he was waterproof, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to enjoy this momentary peacefulness under the rain. For a brief moment, he forgot about the tragedy that took place in this academy.

\-------------------------------- + ---------------------------------

Contrary to his initial assumption, the Dome was not located inside a studio. It was far too large for that to be the case. It wasn’t the lifeless ruins Shirogane had shown everyone that waited for him outside. Rather, it was located in an open field, blessed with a large variety of flora and fauna.

When he first destroyed the Dome, various staff members of the Team stared at him in shock, not expecting him to ignore the self-destruct command they sent him. While it was true that his previous personality was forcibly erased after a unanimous vote made by the audience, his memories of living inside the academy still remained intact. Erasing the kindness and naivety he was programmed with was their worst mistake.

He shook his head. No need to remember unnecessary things, he had a task to do.

With a gardening spade he managed to salvage from the warehouse, he began digging up holes to bury his friends’ ashes in. He marked each hole with a large stone, engraving their names on each stone using his laser gun.

He took a couple of steps back to admire his handiwork before crouching in front of the graves. He clapped his hands together, offering a silent prayer of his own. He stood up once he was through, eyeing the final jar from his peripherals.

“It’s just me and you now, Shirogane-san,” he murmured to himself as he grabbed the jar from its place. “Let’s go back to the place where we both belong.”

Kiibo gave his friends’ graves one last look before returning to the Dome.

He buried Shirogane’s ashes not too far from the school ruins before seating himself beside her stone marker. “What you did was deplorable. And honestly, I don’t think I can ever find it in myself to forgive you for what you’ve done to everyone.”

“But....we’re not too different from each other, are we? You and I...were both made for Danganronpa after all.” He pulled his knees to his chest. “Which is why...both of us have no right to escape to the Outside World.”

Kiibo closed his eyes. “...We only have each other. That’s why I’ll keep you company until my body withers away from obsoletion.”

_ “...You’re too kind, Kiibo-kun.” _

He looked up at the sky, admiring the glistening remains of the Dome as he spoke. 

“Not at all, Shirogane-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this far, thanks for taking the time to read this work.


End file.
